A user-interactive system usually includes a user-interactive client and a user-interactive server. A user can send a user message to the user-interactive server via the user-interactive client. The user-interactive server is configured to execute the user message. For example, in an online game system, a user can download a copy of a game from a user-interactive server via an online game client. In addition, via different online game clients, different users can perform a same task provided by the user-interactive server, such as battle task or team task.
In order to facilitate multiple online game clients to easily perform the same task, the user can perform text communication or voice communication with users corresponding to other online game clients that perform the same task, via a communication interface provided on the online game client. In addition, the user can also borrow third-party communication tools, such as instant messaging tools or social space (such as QQ space or microblog), to communicate with the other users for the task to perform. Thus, communication between the users for performing tasks is complicated.